


the light (in your eyes)

by twiceinamillion



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance, hyewon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceinamillion/pseuds/twiceinamillion
Summary: in a world where soulmates have the same superpower, hyejoo was nothing but another speck in the sea of normality.except for the fact that she hated the light she produced.until her best friend, chaewon, tells her that she's found hyejoo's soulmate.(and hyejoo wonders, who finds their soulmate at 17??)
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	the light (in your eyes)

in a world where soulmates had the same superpower, hyejoo was nothing but another speck in a sea of normality.

she’d discovered her power when she was little – around 5, if she remembered correctly.

and when the burst of light that erupted from her palm hit her-

the younger her had winced, the glow too bright for her young eyes.

she'd never liked her 'power' since the beginning.

of course, she knew how to control it now, but... well, she still didn't like it.

she didn't full on _hate_ it, of course. just a slight dislike.

why? she couldn’t really explain it.

maybe it just wasn’t her thing.

and yet, in the stuffy classroom, she fiddled with a small flicker of light, letting it twirl around her fingers, the glow dull and yet concentrated.

it came to rest in the centre of her palm, a tiny ball of energy.

with a blank look in her eyes as the seconds ticked by, hyejoo made the light change in colour, fidgeting with it, half-listening to the teacher in front of her as the glow in her palm switched from white to silvery grey to the same blue as the desk in front of her, the navy colour dulled with time and dust.

and no, though she wished she could, she couldn’t do black light – if such a thing even existed. the best she could do was to decrease the brightness of the light she produced.

her light was dim, changing from bright pink to yellow to green to orange and then pink again, but this time lighter, more pastel-coloured.

and she focused on it, making it travel as far away from her hand as she could until it tugged at her imaginary 'grasp' like a dog on a leash, or a slingshot, aching to fly back to her.

so she let it leap back like a yo-yo, the faint glow changing from red to blue to deep purple as it danced back to her fingers, then burgundy, peach, a minty green, and then-

_“miss olivia hye.”_

she nearly jerked as the teacher’s stern reminder snapped her back to reality.

the light in her palm flickered out, and she straightened up in her seat.

“sorry, ms. jo.”

the teacher (whose power was over nature, and like her soulmate she seemed to have a special affinity for roses- pink roses in particular) sent her a reproaching glare, though hyejoo swore she definitely had a sore spot for her students.

the silver light appeared in her hand once again, and as she stared at the whiteboard she started fidgeting with it once again.

_she’d only use it when she was bored,_ she told herself. _she didn’t like it whatsoever._

* * *

hyejoo stood up, yawning as the school bell rang, signalling that it was now the time for recess, or as she called it, “a break from hell”.

“hyejoo!”

a girl with light in her eyes approached from behind – chaewon, hyejoo identified, despite her tired eyes and her barely-functioning brain (school did that to you, ironically enough.)

the girl tapped her (or rather, _slapped)_ her repeatedly on the shoulder, grinning, eyes alight with a bright fire, comparable to her own light.

though the older girl hadn’t found her power yet.

it wasn’t rare, after all – most people only found their powers before they turned eighteen.

“hyejoo, hyejoo, guess what i found!”

the girl in question smiled, eyes softening, finding the older girl’s enthusiasm adorable.

“what’d you find?”

“i think-” chaewon stopped to compose herself, trying to calm her excited, pounding heart (to little effect).

“i think i found your soulmate.”

hyejoo tilted her head to one side slightly in question.

“my soulmate?”

_this soon?_

she found it a little hard to believe.

soulmates were normally found when one was older – if they weren’t directly sought out, of course.

it was definitely rare to find one’s soulmate during _high school_ , of all times.

then again, it wasn’t impossible.

she considered it for a while – what would it feel like, to find her soulmate?

would she look at the other person and just _know_ they were meant to be?

_hyejoo hoped they’d be a girl._

chaewon nodded in front of her, snapping her back to reality.

“yeah, i think i saw them before school. they had the same light power as you, hyejoo!”

almost unconsciously, at the mention of her power, the younger girl's hands clenched, snuffing out the light in her palms.

“oh.”

_right._

_she forgot that her soulmate would have the same power as she did._

“hey, you okay?”

carefully, chaewon’s gave hyejoo a concerned poke, her hand warm.

“you’re glowing grey.”

_huh?_

hyejoo’s eyes snapped up, the glow around her body quickly fading away.

“no, no, it’s nothing!”

she waved her hands in front of her, as if to shake away the silvery light still faintly emanating from them.

“just- we should maybe try to find her.”

“shouldn’t be a problem,” chaewon shrugged. “i hear she’s always glowing. just like you.”

“i don’t!” hyejoo laughed, the tension in her body completely dissipating away as she gave the older girl a light pseudo-slap on the shoulder.

“you just did!”

chaewon held her shoulder with a mock-offended look, though she couldn’t hide the giggles that escaped from her uncontrollable grin.

“anyways, we should go and eat, so you can get your energy up before we go and find your soulmate.”

hyejoo shrugged. “sure.”

* * *

the canteen was noisy – the chatter from all around them neverending.

hyejoo bit into the plum she’d brought to school, watching the butterflies flutter in the flower bushes outside.

she chewed, and swallowed.

and then she paused, a question coming to her mind, poised on her lips.

“what do you think it's like, to find your soulmate?”

chaewon looked up at her, her gaze questioning.

“i don’t think i’d know,” she laughed, breaking into a smile. “i don’t even know my power yet. and-“

_a flicker of light, in the corner of her vision._

“chaewon, wait.”

hyejoo turned around, unaware that she was glowing.

then she turned back and gestured discretely to the older girl.

“hey, help me check something.”

“two tables behind me, one table to my right.”

“anyone there who looks like the person you saw earlier?”

chaewon squinted.

then nodded.

hyejoo had to stop the light from erupting from her fingertips.

“what do they look like?”

“they’re a girl,” chaewon muttered. (hyejoo breathed a sigh of relief.)

and when the older girl gave her a questioning stare she stared back.

“what?” she cocked her head. “i’m gay.”

“fair enough,” chaewon shrugged, turning back to look at the person behind hyejoo.

“ooh, she’s pretty,” she suddenly burst out.

“pretty how?”

“big, round eyes,” the older girl answered. “and ooh, pretty lips! hyejoo, you’d love them.”

“chaewon, chill!” hyejoo laughed. “we don’t even know if this girl’s really my soulmate or not.”

“i’m just saying!” chaewon grinned. “oh- wait, i think she’s glowing!”

the younger girl perked up.

“really?”

she turned around discretely, casting her gaze over at the girl in the distance.

and indeed, she _was_ glowing with a yellow light- warm-looking, almost like the sun.

...was this really her soulmate?

and then cat ears poked out from atop the girl’s head.

“oh.”

chaewon appeared to deflate, disappointed.

“she’s just a cat-shapeshifter.”

“aw,” hyejoo murmured.

“but that’s okay!” the older girl perked up, eyes shining with a determined light.

“we’ll find your soulmate! no matter how long it takes!”

and as she glanced at the ever-so-pure chaewon, hyejoo couldn’t help but feel her eyes soften, mouth curving into a smile.

“of course.”

(she had to stop herself saying “anything for you”.)

and as hyejoo looked away from the older girl, she could’ve sworn she saw another sparkle, another glimmer of light in the corner of her eye.

_must’ve been her own magic,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

they walked home together after school that day.

the rain was crashing down, heavy, and the evening sky was quickly growing dark over their heads.

so hyejoo clutched the umbrella tight in her hand, holding it protectively over chaewon’s head, ensuring that not a single drop of water fell on the older girl.

she shivered.

“i’m still kind of sad we couldn’t find your soulmate,” chaewon sighed.

“it’s alright,” hyejoo responded. “it’s not common to find the one when you’re a teenager, after all.”

the older girl pouted. “i thought you had a chance, though.”

“then, we’ll…”

she hesitated, wanting to make her best friend feel a little better.

“we’ll try and find them again. tomorrow, okay?”

and chaewon looked up at her, eyes shining.

“really?”

“yup,” she grinned, the adorable look of the older girl lighting up her heart and putting the smile on her face. “and we’ll meet up before school!”

and as the older girl beamed back at her, eyes sparkling- or was that just a trick of the light? not that there was much of it, it was almost night, after all- but hyejoo could swear chaewon was lighting up the dull evening sky.

until.

until she realised that the other girl was genuinely glowing.

_chaewon_ was glowing.

a pause.

still smiling at hyejoo unknowingly, chaewon was shining a soft green colour, the same lively, mint-like shade as the grass beneath them.

_shining eden green._

hyejoo stilled.

“…chaewon?”

the girl in question looked up at her, her eyes wide, innocent, questioning.

“yeah?”

“you may want to… take a look at your hand.”

chaewon looked down.

and she _yelped_ , shock tinging her voice.

“i’m- i’m _glowing?_ ”

the older girl studied her own hands with wide eyes, holding them in front of her own face almost reverently, not used to the gleam coming from her own skin.

she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing, and the glow changed, the calming, almost-ethereal green shining from her body glowing brighter.

and with nothing but a thought the light was surrounding her now, little shimmering specks around her, like tiny stars, lighting up the underside of the umbrella (and also hyejoo’s face).

chaewon opened her eyes, and one glitter-esque speck of eden green flew down from where it was gleaming beside her shoulder, dancing around her arm as she stretched it out into the sky, her fingers brushing against the fabric of the umbrella.

and her round eyes shone with the same light (like a magical-girl transformation in an anime) as the glimmer of light came to rest at the tip of her index finger.

the older girl could do nothing but gape, staring at her own hand, and the light that resided on it.

“wait," she breathed in, finally finding her voice.

"but- but that must mean-”

“you,” hyejoo murmured.

“you have the same light power as me.”

a realisation.

a realisation shone like a star in their hearts, and it was only then that hyejoo realised that she was glowing the same shade of beautiful green, their light reflected in each other's eyes.

and that realisation was that shade of eden green, but just a little lighter, a little shinier, like it had been infused with silver.

it was pure, pale and bright and ethereal, and it felt like they were standing in an open field, starry-eyed as they gazed at the moon shining, casting its calming gaze out from above them.

it was like the shade of the damp, illuminated grass beneath their feet, as the sun set slowly and the rain crashed down around them.

and they shone together, a silvery, sparkly, _beautiful_ shade of green, under the soon-to-be-night sky and the pouring rain.

their light cut through the raindrops around them, refracting over and over again, like a million tiny spotlights, a million tiny stars, falling from the sky, falling around them.

falling _for_ them.

just as they fell for each other - unknowingly, until this moment.

finally, hyejoo turned to chaewon.

"you..."

"you know what this means, right?"

the older girl nodded slightly, staring up at her.

then a whisper.

"i'm- i'm your soulmate."

and those words felt almost reverential, awe-filled, light and breathy as they parted from chaewon's lips, those lips which were _themselves_ barely parted, and hyejoo fought the impulse to pull the other girl close and kiss her right then and there, kiss her until the rain ended, with her umbrella still in her hand.

glimmers danced around them, twirling, shining, around them and inside their hearts.

and in that moment (that moment that felt like an eternity), hyejoo finally understood why people loved the light so much.

when the eyes of her friend- her soulmate- were gleaming with that same light, when it was surrounding her in a pale green glow, drifting off her in sparkles, like stars in the sky...

how could she not?

then a whisper, from the older girl.

"would it be weird to say i was wishing for this?"

"no."

hyejoo shook her head, her voice softer than it'd ever been.

only then did she realise that her voice had _always_ softened whenever she'd talked to chaewon.

and her shoulders had always relaxed when they were together.

_she didn't see the signs,_ she thought to herself, and then she realised that _she didn't **need** the signs._

_they were together now, weren't they?_

so she said "i love you," the words coming out in one breath (as she told herself to _breathe_ ), her voice close to breaking, so soft that it was barely heard over the rain.

but the older girl heard it nonetheless.

"of course.”

“we’re soulmates after all, aren’t we?”

chaewon beamed, that smile that hyejoo loved.

that smile like a _beam_ of light, shining through the dark.

it was only then that hyejoo realised it was _getting_ dark, the moon already rising above them.

hesitation arose in her heart, unwilling to interrupt the moment, but the rain was getting heavier, drops of water cutting through their glow, a flash of lightning outshining them for a moment, the rain turning the fabric of her skirt a darker shade.

so she murmured out a quiet "we should go", the glow around her fading ever so slightly.

chaewon nodded. "let's go home."

and so they walked together, hyejoo putting her hand around chaewon's waist as they headed home in the pouring rain, both of them still glowing that ethereal, silvery green.

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i had yeojin in chaewon's place when i was first writing this, but i only got up to the canteen scene before i realised this possibility. 
> 
> in the original the (totally not hyunjin) person that yeojin (now chaewon) found was supposed to be chaewon herself, and hyejoo was supposed to find chaewon in the canteen. but chaewon would've been powerless at that time, so i was planning to have some cute uwu scenes before chaewon finally discovered her powers and olivia discovered her soulmate. 
> 
> (then i realised that was boring. oops.)
> 
> so yeah! you have this instead :P  
> yell at me in the comments if you want me to write the alternate "yeojin-exists-in-chaewon's-place" original version of this fic i guess? 
> 
>   
> also count how many loonaverse references (mostly colours) i can make throughout the span of one (1) fic. actually, please don't - i don't actually remember how many i made,,, but i'm sure it's a lot, oops
> 
> btw, if you squint you can probably spot haseul (and mayyybe a slight mention of vivi? idk, i think i made it far too,, not-obvious haha,,,,, sorry about that)
> 
> this was? totally not finished up at 12am?? the sunday night before the first school day of the term??? idk  
> sometimes i wonder what i'm doing. then i realise i'm messing up my life :D
> 
> oh and if you want to, do check out [my tumblr](https://2wice-in-a-million.tumblr.com) !! i post more of my writing there :D
> 
> (wait a second, this turned out to be 2.3k words ?????)  
> (damn.)


End file.
